Deidara and Sasori: Sleeping Beauty
by GaaraChan12004
Summary: Deidara and Sasori Sleeping Beauty: Idea credited to MadaraUchiha-Chan


**I saw this fanfiction with the story Rapunzel featuring Deidara and Sasori so I decided to try my own version of it with Sleeping Beauty. I decided to try this and see how this goes. If you want more of it then review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!** **Credit for idea goes to** **MadaraUchiha-Chan**.

It was a wonderful day for the kingdom.

"Why is it so wonderful un? I'm trapped in a castle and not allowed to explode stuff un!"

Not my problem. Anyway, today was Princess Deidara's birthday.

"No it's not un. It's Monday. Un."

Well it is okay!?! The curse will be lifted after the sun sets today as long as she doesn't prick her finger on a spinning wheel.

"Excuse me un? I'm a man and why can't I touch the spindle un? And will someone get me out of this dress un!?!?!"

Because Deidara, you will fall into an eternal sleep until you are awoken by true love's kiss. And you're staying in that dress whether you like it or not!

"So I'm stuck in a dress and I shouldn't touch a spinning wheel un?"

Pretty much. The evil sorceress disguised herself as an old woman and tricked Deidara into pricking her finger.

"For the last time I'm a dude and... Konan!?!?!? What are you doing here un?"

"I don't really like you Deidara. I volunteered to be the one to put you in a coma. Now touch the spindle. It will explode if you do."

"Really un? Okay here goes un. Aaahh! I bleeding un!" **Collapses on the floor from the sight of his blood.**

Good. He's out. No more talking from him for a while. So, the prince came to search for the fair maiden to rescue her and make her his bride.

"Woah woah woah woah. That's not gonna happen. First of all, he's a brat. Second, he doesn't think art is eternal beauty. He just thinks it's an explosion. Not true at all. This is not gonna work out at all so why am I going to save him anyway?"

Why can't you guys just do this?!!? It's one little thing but you always complain about it! Just stick to the script please?

"...No."

Ugh. I don't care anymore. Let's move on. So... the prince had to slay the queen in order to get to the princess.

"Who's the queen anyway? Oh Konan! I got to say... You like nice today."

"You aren't going to kill me. Your precious Deidara will be trapped in eternal slumber forever! Haha--Uk."

Oh! ...Well that was gruesome. Basically Sasori killed Konan. Very violently. All you need to know. Now the prince cut through the thorny branched towards the castle.

"Ugh. My chakra strings are going to get tangled in this mess. How do you expect me to get past this mountain of thorns anyway?"

I don't know. You're the famous Sasori no Danna you should be able to do this since you are the King of Puppet Mastery.

"Good point. Hey, I could just go around it and get to the othet side."

I was being sarcastic but okay. So the prince climbed up the tower to Princess's chambers.

"There are WAY too many stairs in this tower. I'm not gonna make it." **Thunk. He hit his head off of the door leading to Deidara's room.** "Or maybe I will."

The prince walked over to the sleeping princess and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Are we gonna have to go through this again? He's a brat, doesn't understand art, and he's snoring and drooling in his sleep for crying out loud! I'm not kissing him!"

Um.. Sasori... You might wanna listen to what your princess has to say.

"What do you mean?"

Deidara's talking in his sleep about you.

"Danna Senpai...Show me what art truly is..."

I don't think he's actually referring to art.

"You think!?!?! Can I please not kiss him and say I did just between us?"

Nope. Have fun kissing your princess.

"Oh shut up! Ok you brat. You better appreciate this."

The prince kissed Deidara in disgust and he awoke in delight.

"Wha.. Oh! Danna Senpai! I knew you would come for me un! I'm so happy to see you do care about me un! Now leave narrator. Sasori and I have something to discuss un."

"SAVE ME."

The two lovebirds got married and lived the rest of their days deciding what art truly is to them.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
